


Missing You-Loving You

by Rocketman23



Series: Cuphead Prompts [3]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Cuphead is 21+ years, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, King Dice is a softie really, M/M, i tried to write this pairing haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: After finding some free time in the casino King Dice thinks about Cuphead





	Missing You-Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss/gifts).



> Thank You to Candyfloss for being an inspiring writer for this pairing!   
> if y'all are interested in the pairing then i highly recommend reading Candyfloss's works!!

A light buzzing fills the casino, the chatter of customers and employees mingling together to make a soothing sympathy. Lights blare in the background, twinkling and bright but holding no candle to the brilliance of the night sky beyond the ivory walls. As it appears Dice has found himself relieved of working the craps table tonight, at least for a couple of hours yet. 

So here he sits by the bar, nursing a bourbon between his placid gloves and keeping watch of his employees. Just because Dice is slacking doesn’t mean the others can too. Earlier he had made his rounds of the casino, all seeing right with his world but his real intention was to find his beloved. He had yet to find the little porcelain cup but he knew Cuphead took helping out around the casino a very serious job and if he was not in the casino it was likely he was at his other job, landscaping. 

Dice sighs, his thoughts filling up with only Cuphead, he always looked spectacular when working in the gardens. He usually took his short off if the weather was muggy and it was a sight Dice adored, strong muscles rippling with every movement. Dice loved to trace those muscles, twitching at the barest touch. He wanted to see Cuphead.

But he needn’t wait much longer as, through his musings and imaginings Dice had failed to notice the cup walking straight in his direction, a beaming smile plastered to his face. Cuphead waves to get his attention and as he lays his eyes on his dirt stain form, he could confirm that Cuphead had been out in the gardens again. 

The environment seemed to change around his approaching form, the sounds blurring so that Dice could only hear his beating heart, the light becoming a back drop to Cuphead’s silhouette as though he were performing on stage. Now there was a delicious thought. 

As Cuphead reaches Dice, snaking his arms about his waist and placing a small peck on his lips, he asks “did you miss me?” 

“Have I told you recently that you’re utterly gorgeous?” Dice purrs in response.

Although constantly showered in compliments of a similar variety, the question catches the cup off guard as he shyly giggles “no?” 

Dice smiles back, a gleeful tone to his next question “then let me show you later tonight, I’ll even make dinner” 

“Alright” Cuphead giggles back, loving the sudden affection Dice is giving him, he pulls at his bowtie and pouts his lips. Dice easily replies and locks his lips to Cuphead’s, pulling him into his lap as he does so. Neither notice the stares they get when customers walk by the duo.

**Author's Note:**

> if ya liked this fic please leave a kudos and comment below!


End file.
